


Nothing but a glitch

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Feraltale, Undertale
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Amy needs a friend, An Error OC meets my feral boys and Amy, Feralfell Papyrus, Feralfell Sans, not cannon to Feraltale, one-shot request, overprotective feral skellies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: Another one-shot request from Connor on Facebook, this time with his Error-OC Zero~ (image included below)The scenario I've come up with fits an Error OC perfectly, as they are always looking to eradicate the 'glitch' AU's.What if Zero came upon my Feraltale AU and met Snarl, Amy and Yip~I do not own Zero but have been given permission/requested to write this one-shot of him.





	Nothing but a glitch

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

   Zero let out a huff of displeasure as he traversed the Anti-Void, looking for Error to see if he'd gotten rid of any of the AU's, and if they needed protection or repairing by Ink. He'd been made by Kakashi Edwards a long time ago, and despite being made as an Error Sans his viewpoint on AU's was more that of Ink's, as a Protector. Sighing in slight relief that he found no anomalies or broken AU's, he turned to open a portal to one of the AU's and get something to eat, when something caught his gaze.  
  
   A new AU had just been created.

   "W-w-wHAt tHe h-hECk is THAT?" he said in his glitched voice, walking closer to the newly-opened portal. He watched through as a young girl stumbled out of the what looked to be the normal Ruins of the Underground- but this girl was covered in Dust and terrified. He quickly saw why as he saw a beastial-looking Toriel chase after her, stopping short of the door to the Ruins. The girl stumbled away form the Ruins as the door closed.

   "HuH. K-k-kiD's kiNDa CuTe." he said.

 

 

   For the next few months, Zero decided to keep an eyesocket on this girl, who he learned was named Amy. He watched as the skeleton brothers of this AU- and he was surprised there were two sets of them!- took her into their family, though not without some troubles along the way. She got scarred along her face by one of the two meaner of the brothers, and the other of that set kicked her in the ribs.

   Zero felt his anger flare everytime he watched the girl get hurt, his SOUL stutter everytime she was in danger. He knew he couldn't be feeling romantically for her, but what if he was feeling towards her the same way the skeletons of her AU felt towards her? He'd learned that she had something called a SOUL-bond with them, allowing her to understand them in a way that was just built-in for himself.

   She'd gotten in a fight with the brothers she was calling Yip and Snarl again, arguing that she couldn't trust them after they'd hurt her so badly and run off in the middle of the night. She quickly got lost, huddling down in a small cave as Snarl and Yip searched for her. Zero quietly opened a portal into the AU- one he could go through instead of only watching- and stepped into the cave next to her. She looked startled and he chuckled softly.

   "HeY, E-eASy tHEre. M'nOT g-GOnNA huRT yA." he said, sitting next to her. She smiled softly at him, looking a bit surprised.  
  
   "You can talk? Like me?" she asked.

   "N-n-NOt FrOM a-aROuNd heRE, K-k-KIddO. beEN waTCHing fOr a W-w-WhiLE THougH." he said. "G-g-Got inNA figHT agAIn?"

   "....Snarl and Yip are just trying to trick me again, I just know it...but Comic and Chirrup keep insisting they feel sorry for attacking me, and I want to believe them, really!" she said. Zero frowned slightly, taking a glance at her SOUL as he hadn't been able to back in the ANTI-Void. He could see the willingness, the want to trust Snarl and Yip in her, but also sense the apprehension and fear of letting them in after what they'd done.

   "I-i thi-i-nk THey ArE s-s-sORry, KiD. A-a-AfTeR all, thEY're OuT hERe lOOKin' foR ya, aLL woRRied. gIVe 'em a-a-AnoTHer chaNCE. TruSt me." he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She let out a small sniffle.

   "You're sure they mean it?" she asked. Zero nodded, getting up to his feet.

   "I b-B-bEttER gET goINg beFOre theY F-fINd me WiTh you." he said.

   "Wait! You said you've been watching me...will I see you again?" she asked.

   "K-k-KidDO, I'M A P-protECtoR of thE AU's. YoU'lL d-d-DEfiniTEly sEE mE again." he smiled before opening a portal and going back to the ANTI-Void. He closed the portal behind him, going back to the spot he'd been watching her from just in time to see Snarl and Yip find her, scooping her up and nuzzling her worriedly. She let out a giggle at their actions as they carried her back to the cave they lived in.

    _Kid's got a cute laugh. Definitely wouldn't mind seeing her again._

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
